


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks he's grown up enough to watch a scary movie. Prob'ly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

“I’m not saying you can’t go to the movies Kurt; I’m saying you can’t go see that movie.”

Kurt put his hands on his hips, “But Daddy! I already told my friends I’d go. I can’t tell them we have to pick a new movie now.”

“Why not?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll just tell them we have to go see something else because my domineering control freak of a boyfriend doesn’t want me to see a horror film. I’m sure that won’t seem strange to anyone. Maybe I should just suggest we go see the new Disney film,” Kurt’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“I don’t care what you tell them Kurt, but if you want to go to the movies, you better watch your tone of voice and what you’re saying.”

“It’s not fair Daddy!” Kurt whined and stomped his foot, “Everyone else wants to see this movie. It’s not too scary; I’ll be fine.”

Noah crossed their living room in several strides and swatted Kurt several times. “Don’t stomp your foot. How many times are we going to have to have this discussion? You don’t stomp your foot at Daddy.”

“But it’s not fair Daddy. Everyone else is going to the movie. It’ll be fine.” Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Daddy spanked hard, and even through his jeans, it had stung.

“We’re not discussing it anymore Kurt. You have two choices right now: you pick another movie, or you stay home. If you want to keep arguing with me, you’ll be staying home and I’m going to spank you.” Noah walked toward the kitchen, considering the conversation finished.

Kurt flopped down on their couch in frustration. Going away to college was supposed to mean that he had more freedom, not less, than he had in high school. Daddy never let him do anything fun with his friends from school. It was one stupid movie, and Daddy wouldn’t let him go just because he had nightmares after they watched “The Shining.”

He swung a foot idly, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He couldn’t come up with a good way of telling his friends he didn’t want to see the movie they’d talked about, but he wanted to go.

And that’s when Noah came into the living room, pulling on his jacket, “Sweetheart, work just called. They need me to come in and work a shift, someone else is sick. Will you be okay by yourself?”

“You were supposed to go to the movies with me,” even as Kurt protested, he was rejoicing. No Daddy meant that he could go see the movie.

“I know Baby. We’ll have to go another time. You can still go if you want to see something else,” Noah was distracted, patting his pockets and searching for his phone.

Kurt pulled his feet up on the couch and pouted, “I wanted you to come too.”

Daddy knelt next to him, “I need to go in. I’m sorry; I know you’re disappointed. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he kissed Kurt and stood up. 

“Fine,” Kurt grouched, not making eye contact. Noah wanted to stay and talk to Kurt, but he needed to get to work. 

“Be good Baby, lock the door after me. I’ll be home by 9:00.”

Kurt didn’t reply, watching as the door swung shut behind Daddy. He wanted to get up and dance around with glee, but he forced himself to stay seated, waiting to make sure Daddy didn’t come back because he forgot something.

He waited for ten minutes, then figuring he was safe, he began rushing around the apartment. If he ran, he could make it to the theatre on time and meet his friends.

They were standing in line when he got there, waiting to buy tickets.

“Hey Kurt!” Amy said, “I thought you promised to bring your boyfriend?”

He shrugged and smiled, “he got called in to work. Just me tonight.”

Kurt let himself get lost in conversation with them, laughing about their philosophy professor and discussing whether they wanted to get pie after the film. He focused on his friends until the film started, putting Daddy’s orders out of his mind.

Once the film started, he didn’t think about Noah at all, except to wish that he was there so that he could hold his boyfriend’s hand when the serial killer started slashing people up. As the movie progressed, and the murderer became more innovative, he wished Noah was there so that he could hide his face against Daddy’s shoulder. By the end of the show, Kurt wished Daddy was there because he wanted someone to force him to leave and come up with a good excuse for his friends. 

He felt shaky as the credits rolled, and he begged off coffee, telling his friends that Noah would be off work soon.

As Kurt walked to the apartment, he was already cursing his decision to disobey Daddy. It had seemed harmless at the time, but that was before he had to walk home in the dark. By himself. Past scary shadowy alleys to an apartment that was going to be empty until 9:00.

Kurt raced home, anxious to get someplace locked and warm. When he got to the apartment, he locked the door, and then turned on every light in the apartment. Sitting on the couch, he pulled his feet up and rested his chin on his knees, waiting for Daddy.

Noah walked through the door at 9:03, and he was surprised to catch an armful of warm boyfriend before he had a chance to put down his keys or his wallet. 

“What’s this for?” he asked, even as he hugged Kurt.

“Missed you Daddy. Sorry I was being a brat earlier.”

It was a little odd, but Noah was tired from working, and he put it out of his mind. “I know a little boy who needs a bath,” he said.

Kurt smiled and leaned against Daddy. The apartment was safe now, and everything was fine. He followed Daddy to the bathroom.

“Did you buy stock in the electric company Baby?”

Kurt scrunched up his face in confusion and looked at Daddy.

“Why are all the lights on?” Noah clarified.

“Oh, um, I was reading in the bedroom, and then I got a drink and watched some tv on the couch. I guess I just forgot to turn off the lights.”

Noah nodded, focusing on filling up the bathtub and pulling the bin of toys from under the sink. They didn’t always have time to do this, but it was still one of his favorite things that they did together. 

When Kurt began undressing himself, Daddy pulled him over and swatted his hands. “Let Daddy do it tonight Pumpkin.”

Kurt stood still, letting Daddy pull off his jeans and underwear. He blushed, still shy even after several years of Daddy seeing him naked, and he gratefully climbed into the bathtub and began playing with his toys.

Daddy sat next to the bathtub and watched him play for a while. It was early, and he wasn’t worried about getting Kurt to bed on time. “What did you eat dinner while I was gone?”

Kurt blushed and shook his head, “I forgot to eat Daddy.”

Noah shook his head in exasperation, “you have to stop forgetting to eat Kurt. It isn’t good for you.”

“I know. Will you make me mac and cheese?” Kurt smiled winningly. Macaroni and cheese remained his comfort food of choice, and Daddy had started treating it like a controlled substance after he realized that he was eating it twice a day during finals.

“I will make you macaroni and cheese, but you have to eat vegetables too,” Daddy compromised.

“The three cheese kind,” Kurt said, as he focused on building a tower, “do we have carrots?”

“I think so, lean back so I can get your hair wet.”

“I’m playing Daddy.”

“Mmm-hmm, and you can keep playing, but I need to shampoo your hair.”

Kurt frowned at this order, but complied, eagerly returning to his blocks once his hair was wet.

Daddy’s voice took on a conversational tone as he shampooed Kurt’s hair, “if you had eaten dinner already, I wouldn’t be rushing you.”

“I know,” Kurt wasn’t really paying attention to Daddy. He was focused on his blocks; his tower kept falling. 

“Lean back again,” Noah began rinsing his hair, then reached for a bottle of conditioner.

“Not that one Daddy, the other,” Kurt’s preoccupation was apparently not enough to prevent him from seeing Daddy pick up the wrong bottle.

Rolling his eyes, Daddy retrieved the requested conditioner and carefully smoothed it through Kurt’s hair. While he was letting it sit, he began scrubbing Kurt’s back.

“Daddy, you’re messing up my buildings.”

“I know Baby, but you need to get out of the tub so we can eat dinner. You’re going to have a sick tummy if I don’t feed you soon.”

“No I won’t,” Kurt replied, trying to squirm away from the washcloth.

“Enough Kurt. We need to hurry up and finish so we can have dinner. Daddy’s needs to eat too.”

Hearing that, Kurt stopped moving around and waited for Noah to finish. He didn’t care about dinner, but he didn’t want Daddy to be hungry.

Noah rinsed Kurt’s hair several times, then gestured for Kurt to stand up as he pulled the plug and began retrieving toys. Wrapping his Baby up in a big towel, he carried Kurt to the bedroom and put him on the bed before drying him off. He got Kurt dressed as quickly as possible, and then began walking back toward the kitchen.

“Daddy,” Kurt called from the bed.

“What Baby?” he turned and looked at his boyfriend sitting on the bed.

Kurt wordlessly lifted his arms, wanting to be carried. Daddy picked him up, and Kurt snuggled against him, pressing his face to Noah’s neck.

“Are you tired Baby?”

Kurt shook his head and lifted his face, “No Daddy. I just missed you.”

Noah kissed Kurt again, then walked to the kitchen, “I missed you too Sweetheart.” Setting Kurt on a stool, he put a pot of water on to boil. 

“Water or juice?” he asked, pulling down a sippy cup and a regular glass.

“Cranberry juice please,” Kurt was watching Daddy, drumming fingertips on the counter. Noah moved around the kitchen, pouring juice and snagging Kurt’s coloring book and crayons from a drawer. 

“Will you color me a picture Baby?”

Kurt nodded eagerly and began flipping through the book, finally settling on a page. Noah turned on some music, and continued making dinner. Kurt became so absorbed in what he was doing, that he jumped when Daddy tapped his shoulder.

“Kurt,” Daddy’s voice was irritated, “Where are you tonight?”

“What?”

Daddy sighed, and then carefully enunciated each word, having already told Kurt three times, “Go and wash your hands please. Dinner is done.”

Kurt hopped off the stool and did as Daddy asked, “Sorry Daddy, I was thinking about my picture.”

“That’s fine, let me see.” After inspecting Kurt’s hands carefully, he put plates on the table. 

“Sit down and eat Baby, it’s almost bedtime.”

“I’m not tired,” Kurt protested, his typical response to any mention of sleep.

“That’s fine. You don’t have to sleep.”

“I don’t?” Kurt narrowed his eyes. This had to be a trick.

“Nope. You want to lay in bed quietly, then you are welcome to do so. Starting at 10:30.”

Kurt didn’t particularly like this answer, but all his time with Noah had taught him that Daddy was serious about bedtime. He was always complaining that Kurt didn’t get enough sleep. Kurt figured that if Daddy had his way, Kurt would sleep 12 hours a night and take two naps during the day.

Dinner finished too quickly, and Daddy was soon telling Kurt to brush his teeth and get into bed while he did the dishes.

“I wanna help Daddy,” Kurt said, stifling a yawn. Dishes were definitely better than having to walk down the now dark hallway alone.

“No Baby, I want you to go brush your teeth. I can clean up.”

Kurt grasped Noah’s hand and began tugging on him, “You come too.”

Noah gave Kurt an amused look. This was a new stalling tactic. “Kurt, I want you to go brush your teeth. It’s going to take five minutes for me to wash the dishes, then we’ll read a story.”

Kurt sat back down on the stool and stared at Daddy, “It’s only five minutes, I can wait.”

Noah wiped his hands off on a dish towel and started around the counter toward Kurt, who shrank back against the wall and held his hands up. 

“You can do what you’re told and brush your teeth,” Noah said, lifting Kurt down and swatting him lightly. “Go on, teeth then bed please.”

“But-” Kurt started to object, but Daddy cut him off.

“But nothing Kurt. Go brush your teeth unless you don’t want a bedtime story.”

Kurt shrugged, “Don’t care.” He might like bedtime stories, but he did not want to go back to the bedroom by himself.

“You don’t go back and brush your teeth, and you’ll be getting a spanking instead of that story. Go on.”

Kurt stood for minute, indecisive. The hallway was scary and might have knife-wielding maniacs, but the kitchen was rapidly becoming scary and definitely had a wooden spoon-wielding Daddy. Deciding to risk the hallway, he rushed to brush his teeth, leaving on all the lights on his way, then climbed into bed with the sheets pulled to his chin.

Several minutes later, Daddy began making his way to the bedroom, sighing as he flipped light switches. Brushing his teeth, he stepped in the hallway to talk to Kurt, “You left the lights on again.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Kurt was buried in blankets.

Noah shook his head and finished brushing his teeth. He pulled on pajamas and climbed into bed. Once they were curled together, he opened up a book to start reading. They had been reading The House at Pooh Corner, and they were almost done.

Kurt was quiet as Daddy read, his thumb in his mouth as usual, his eyes trained on the book. When Noah finished reading, he started begging, “Just one more chapter Daddy?”

“One more chapter what?” Noah teased.

“Please Daddy? We’re almost done. Can we finish the book tonight?”

Noah smiled, “It’s Friday Sweetheart. We can finish the book.” He flipped to the next page and read.

When they finished the novel, Kurt tried to come up with something new. “New book Daddy!”

“Okay Baby,” Noah yawned, “We’ll go to the bookstore tomorrow.”

“No Daddy, let’s read more tonight.”

“It’s bedtime Sweetheart, come on, scoot down,” Daddy was rearranging blankets and pillows. 

“I’m not tired yet,” Kurt protested.

“Kurt, I already read you an extra chapter of your book. Don’t make Daddy regret being nice. Now come on, it’s time to sleep,” Noah reached over and turned off the lamp, pulling Kurt to him tightly and closing his eyes.

Noah fell asleep quickly, but Kurt stayed awake. He wanted to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he became convinced that he could hear someone moving around the room. Finally, around midnight, Kurt managed to drift off.

He didn’t stay asleep long, not more than hour, before Noah was shaking him awake. 

“Kurt, wake up Baby. You’re having a bad dream. It’s okay, Daddy’s here.”

Kurt woke up with a gasp, clutching at Daddy and crying about murderers. Noah patted his back and tried to calm him down. 

After a few minutes, Kurt was calm, and Daddy was awake enough to realize what he was saying. He sat up and looked down at Kurt.

“Did you go and see that movie after I told you not to?” Daddy’s voice was calm, but Kurt knew that Daddy often sounded calm and then spanked him.

Kurt sat up. He wanted to lie. He tried to think of something he could say, darting his eyes around the room.

“Kurt! You had a nightmare about murderers after I told you that you were not to go see that slasher film. Did you go and see it anyway?”

Kurt’s eyes dropped to his lap, staring at his hands, and he nodded slowly.

Running a hand over his head, Noah sighed. He was tired. He had worked nine days straight, and he wanted to sleep. 

“Go get the spoon,” he ordered quietly.

“No Daddy!” Kurt’s face was panicked, “I’m sorry.”

“You were deliberately disobedient Kurt. Don’t make it any worse by not listening now.”

Starting to sniffle again, Kurt forced himself out of bed and walked to their trunk. When he got there, he knelt in front of it, stalling.

“I’m going to start counting soon.”

Tears dripping down his cheeks, Kurt opened up the trunk and pulled out the dreaded wooden spoon. He slowly walked back over to the bed and handed it to Daddy. Looking Daddy in the eyes, he apologized again.

“I’m really really sorry Daddy. You were right; I won’t go see another movie without permission.”

“That’s good to hear Kurt,” Noah was rearranging himself, sitting on the edge of the bed so that Kurt could lay across his lap.

Daddy didn’t waste any time, lowering Kurt’s pajama bottoms immediately, and starting with the wooden spoon. He lectured as he spanked.

“You were deliberately disobedient Kurt. That is very naughty. Daddy trusted you to stay home by yourself, and you decided that you didn’t have to follow the rules.”

Kurt was squirming, trying to move his backside away from Daddy, to no avail.

“Naughty little boys get spanked Kurt. This has happened before, and it will keep on happening, every time you break our rules. You’re grounded. If you can’t follow the rules when you go out without Daddy, then you won’t go out without me. School and the apartment, for the next month.” With those final words, Noah stopped lecturing and focused on turning Kurt’s bottom a solid and painful dark rose.

Kurt tried to focus on anything else, but the burn in his backside had him jumping and gasping, begging Daddy to just please stop spanking him.

Noah ignored Kurt, not stopping the spanking until he was satisfied. When the spanking was over, he lifted the sobbing boy up and laid him back on the bed. Lying down next to Kurt, he gently pulled pajama pants over a scorched bottom, murmuring gently when Kurt cried out.

He stroked Kurt’s back softly, forcing himself to stay awake. After a while, Kurt’s tears slowed, then stopped. He lay on his stomach, and he turned his face to look at Daddy.

“Sorry Daddy,” he whispered, his throat scratchy from crying.

“Thank you for apologizing Baby. Are you ready to turn off the lights and go back to sleep?”

Kurt’s eyes widened at this question, and he shook his head violently. “No Daddy. I don’t want to have more nightmares.”

Noah snorted, then sat up, “This is why I told you that you weren’t allowed to see the movie Baby. I knew you were going to have bad dreams and now we’re both up.”

Kurt stayed on his stomach, watching Daddy warily, as Noah leaned over the bed.

“No more spoon Daddy,” Kurt begged pathetically.

“No Sweetheart, spanking’s over. You’re grounded, but I’m not spanking you anymore. I was looking for this,” fishing a book out of his bedside drawer.

Kurt perked up, smiling hopefully when he saw it. “But you already read me my bedtime story.”

“I know, I’m thinking that you need to hear something else though, so you stop thinking about the movie.”

Noah propped up their pillows behind himself, and lay back down. Wiggling over, Kurt lay his head on Daddy’s chest, thumb finding its way to his mouth as Daddy began reading, “If you want to find Cherry-Tree Lane, all you have to do is ask the Policeman at the crossroads.”

Daddy read two chapters of Mary Poppins before Kurt’s breathing became slow and rhythmic. Marking their worn copy, he lay it down on the bedside table and clicked off the lamp. He moved slowly and carefully, trying to keep Kurt from waking back up.

As soon as Noah was comfortably under the covers, Kurt stirred. 

“Daddy?” he asked sleepily.

“It’s okay Baby. I’m here. Go back to sleep,” Noah curled an arm protectively around Kurt.

Kurt muttered something unintelligible, then relaxed against Daddy and fell asleep. With a sigh of relief, Noah did the same.


End file.
